This new miniature rose plant originated as a seedling planted by me at Pleasanton, Calif., with seeds derived from a hybrid developed by my crossing `Amber Flash` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,271) with the variety `Rhumba` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,919) as the pollen parent with the object of producing small, full, bushy plants for pot plant forcing with good continuous year around production of bright orange blooms and good for indoor growing. My new miniature rose variety seedling was selected by me for propagation and test because it appeared to possess the favorable qualities that I was seeking and the selected plant was propagated by me at Pleasanton, Calif., by means of cuttings; and several generations of this new plant have demonstrated that the favorable characteristics of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.